


Omega partner and Alpha Seal

by 1981WritersBlock, Staal_22 (stahl_021801)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1981WritersBlock/pseuds/1981WritersBlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22
Summary: Though an omega, Danny Williams takes the lead on the homicide case of John McGarrett. Danny would have never guessed in a million years that he would find his mate in the name of Steve McGarrett, the son of slain Detective John McGarrett. This is how the day unfolded through the next almost 8 years.





	1. Danny and Steve's first meeting.

Danny Williams was the haole that everyone hated. He was an omega. No one wants to work with him. Captain Tanaka pulls in Danny to his office to talk to him about an ongoing case. The case of John McGarrett. "Sir, you called for me," says Danny.

 

"I did. Have a seat, Detective Williams. I need to discuss a case with you. No one wants to work this case anymore. He is a fallen Police Detective that used to work out of this office. his name was John McGarrett. Here is the file. I will warn you on his son. Steve is a Navy Seal, so watch out for that alpha," says Tanaka.

 

"Thank you sir. I know that this was hard on everyone when this happened. I get it. I take it I am working this case alone due to being an omega?" says Danny.

 

"Yes and no. I know your history with hard cases and thought of you for this one. Your new and don't know the family like some of the other officers. Take pride in this case and be careful of Steve," says Tanaka.

 

"Thank you sir. I will get on it right away," says Danny as he heads for the door of the Captain's office.

 

"So did he finally have his way with the pretty little omega bitch?" asked Mako.

 

"I was given your old case file on the McGarrett Homicide," says Danny.

 

"What!?!?!?! He can't do that!!!" yells Mako. Tanaka heard the yelling and came running out of his office and saw that Mako had tried to go for his neck. Danny caught Mako in the jaw and in the throat as he went down to the ground.

 

 

 

"What the HELL WILLIAMS?" yells Tanaka. Danny gets up and walks over to the Captain with bloody knuckles and a ripped shirt.

 

"He tried for my scent mark sir," says Danny as Tanaka looks at the scratch mark just under the spot that Danny was talking about.

 

"Go get looked at and get on the case. I will deal with Mako," says Tanaka.

 

"Thank you sir. I was just defending myself for what he said and did to me," says Danny.

 

"What did he say to you Detective?" asked Tanaka.

 

"So did he finally have his way with that pretty little omega bitch," says Danny. Tanaka looked at Mako as he was making up his mind on what to do with this detective. Tanaka walks over and hits Mako in the face as he breaks his nose.

 

"NO ONE TOUCHES WILLIAMS UNLESS YOU ARE PULLING HIM TO SAFETY!!!!!!!!!!! I doubt that any of you alphas will do that with DETECTIVE WILLIAMS. If I FIND OUT THAT YOU HAVE NOT RESPONDED TO A REQUEST FOR BACKUP FOR HIM, I SWEAR YOU WILL NEVER BE EMPLOYED IN LAW ENFORCEMENT EVER AGAIN!!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" yells Tanaka.

 

 

 #############

 

 

After Tanaka's blowup, Danny walks back over to the Captain to thank him. Danny heads for the door of the station that leads out to the parking garage. Danny had this feeling that he was being watched by fellow officers that wanted to take Danny out because of what happened with Mako in the station. Danny was worried that this was going to happen for the rest of his life. Danny gets into his car and drives to the address that was listed on file. "I hate this pineapple infested island," thinks Danny. Danny noticed that there was a truck parked outside of the house in the driveway. He reads the report and sees that it is Steve's vehicle. Danny grabs his vest, sidearm and cuffs as he starts for the front door of the McGarrett House.

 

"HPD!!! Come out with your hands up! This is an active crime Scene!" yells Danny threw each room of the house until he comes to the garage. Danny could feel his heat coming on rapidly: MATE! "HPD!!! Come out with your hands up!" yells Danny. Steve walks out of the back of the car to see and smell his omega's arousal.

 

"Easy!! Name's McGarrett, Steven J. Omega mine!" yells Steve.

 

"Alpha mine!" yells Danny.

 

"This isn't good," says Steve.

 

"Agreed. Need to fix. MUST MATE ALPHA!!" yells Danny.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Soon," says Steve. "Home, now, follow me," says Danny. Steve listened and got into Danny's car. Steve opened up Danny's pants to free the slicked and swollen cock that was trapped under all that fabric. "Must wait!! Driving now....must call Tanaka.....found mate....bonding with alpha," says Danny.

 

"Call now," says Steve. "Laura, patch me through to Captain Tanaka forthwith," says Danny.

 

"Okay Detective Williams," says Laura.

 

"Captain, I have Danny Williams on line two," says Laura.

 

"Did he say what he wanted?" asked Tanaka.

 

"No sir," says Laura.

 

"Thank you Laura," says Tanaka.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Danny?" asked Tanaka.

 

"Sir, I...need bonding....leave.....Steve McGarrett....mine....Alpha Mate," says Danny.

 

"Take two weeks and let me know if you need anything else," says Tanaka.

 

"Thank you sir," says Danny as the two men hang up.

 

 

 

"Take my cock," says Danny.

 

"You....driving...not...gonna....happen," says Steve.

 

"We are here," says Danny as the two men race up to Danny's shit hole of an apartment. Danny fumbles with his keys as he opens the door.

 

"Strip," says Danny.

 

"Yes Omega," says Steve as he takes off his pants and boxers first. Danny walks over to the newly exposed cock and slides his ass onto Steve's cock.

 

"No prep?" asked Steve.

 

"NOOOOO!!!! MUST HAVE NOW!!!!" yells Danny. Steve moves his hips rapidly as Danny lets out a growl that just egged on Steve to go faster. Danny could feel the knot expanding each thrust of Steve's hips. "Faster, Alpha," says Danny. Steve looked into his omega's eyes and sees gold and blue flecks in Danny's eyes. Steve knew that this was very rare for an Omega to have that shade of eyes that don't disappear during bonding heats.

 

"Danny....must have.....inside me," says Steve as his knot went down to a small enough size that Steve could get out of his new stuffed mate.

 

"Present to me my alpha," says Danny. Steve did as Danny suggested to the alpha. Steve was whining as Danny took his time with Steve and his knot. Danny pulls down 5-6 times on Steve's cock and got the most welcomed surprise, warm cum. Danny licked it up and started to suck off Steve's cock. Danny was humming as Steve let off a load in his mouth.

 

"Mate me omega," says Steve. Danny walks over to Steve's ass that was up in the air like an omega going into heat. Danny uses some of his slick to lube up Steve and his cock.

 

 

 

"OH GOD DANNY!!!" yells Steve as he feels Danny sliding into the alpha's ass. Danny takes that to heart and starts to move five times faster than Steve had during their first round of bonding sex. Steve could hear the slapping of Danny's balls each time he thrusted into Steve. "AHAHAH!!!!!" yells Steve.

 

"Doing....good....Alpha?" asked a breathless Danny.

 

"Having fun....right.....now omega......need MORE!!!!!!!" yells Steve. Danny tugs on Steve's swollen cock as he kept moving in and out of Steve's ass.

 

"MINE.....NOW.....OMEGA!!!! Must knot again," says Steve. Danny pulls out of Steve and has him suck himself off of Danny's cock. Steve licked the shaft from the base of Danny's balls all the way up to the tip of Danny's perfectly swollen cock. Steve moves his hands to Danny's ass to make sure he knows that 'this ass is mine.' Danny moaned as Steve inserted four fingers into Danny's open hole. Steve pushes it in as he hears Danny's breathing getting really erratic as he hits the prostrate gland.

 

"OH GOD!!!" yells Danny as he shoots off a load into Steve's free hand. Steve moves that hand to Danny's face.

 

"Lick it and taste yourself," orders Steve.

 

"yes alpha," says Danny as he is moaning with each pump of Steve's hand. Steve looked into Danny's eyes as he knotted him again.

 

"Make......me with......pups," says Danny. Steve groaned and took it to heart as he started to angle himself to penetrate the womb of Danny Williams. "Food......hungry," says Steve. "Order pizza but no pineapple on it though. Shower now....food later," says Danny as he could feel Steve filling him up with his cum.

 

"Okay," says Steve as he lifts up Danny while they were still knotted together.

 

"That ass is mine," says Steve as he slaps Danny's hands away from the unattended cock.

 

"Please Alpha.....must release," says Danny as he gets pinned against the wall of the shower.

 

"I will take care of that when we are done Detective Williams. Let me mark you," says Steve.

 

"GOD YES!!!" yells Danny as he felt Steve's teeth digging in to the scent gland on Danny's neck.

 

"That was amazing Danny. Now mark me please," says Steve with the big chocolate eyes. Danny listened to his alpha. Danny found it, marked it, and scent bonded to Steve for the rest of his life.

 

"Faster MCGARRETT!!" yells Danny as he felt the knot going down. Steve pulled out and slammed Danny back into the wall of the shower. Steve and Danny cummed at the same time and slumped to the floor of the shower. Steve lifts up Danny as he pulls his cock out of Danny's ass.

 

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Danny.

 

"Anything. I am starved," says Steve.

 

Steve and Danny order up Chinese food that would last them three more days. They went out for essentials and came right back for some more mating/bonding time. "Thank you Steve for this mating. I love you," says Danny as he pulls Steve in for a deep kiss.

 

"Round Two?" asked Steve.

 

"Yes....oh God YES!!!!" yells Danny as Steve puts two fingers into Danny's ass.

 

"Stay still for a minute, Danny," says Steve.

 

"Okay," says Danny. Steve pushes his hand in further to hit the prostate gland. Grunting and moans were leaving Danny's body each time that Steve hit the gland. Danny was bucking everytime Steve moved his middle finger over and over Danny's prostate. Danny was screaming wildly as he bites down onto Steve's scent gland. The howl that was released from Steve was music to Danny's heat. Danny pulls off of Steve's fingers and pounces on his alpha for him to breed and mate with him. Steve moves behind Danny and thrusts so hard that he could see Danny crying in pain.

 

"Danny?" asked Steve.

 

"I wanted it rough for my heat cycle and bonding time. Cum in me and make me a parent again," says Danny as he lifts his hips higher for Steve to go faster.

 

Steve took it to heart. He stood up and lifted Danny onto the bed and slid in behind him. The two men just lay there for a moment before Steve lifts up Danny to take his cock in the sitting position. "Danny, as fast as you can go," says Steve with the devilish grin on his face. Danny took that to heart as the two men are sitting on the edge of the bed. Danny cums three more times as they thrust together. Steve just held Danny as he shook from cumming so much.

 

"Steve!!!!" yells Danny as he cums one last time. Steve pulls out from Danny as the knot again subsided again. Steve looks down at his newly mated omega.

 

"Marry me Steve," says a breathless Danny.

 

"Okay Danny," says Steve.

 

"There is one other thing that you need to know about me though. I have a daughter with my ex-alpha," says Danny.

 

"Rachel?" asked Steve.

 

"Yes. Her name is Grace and is like me, an omega," says Danny.

 

"I usually don't get her unless it is a weekend or Rachel has to go out of town," says Danny.

 

"I can't wait to meet your little girl. Was it you or Rachel that carried Grace?" asked Steve.

 

"I did. Rachel didn't want to have any physical evidence that she had a child, let alone an omega child," says Danny.

 

"Wow! I am happy that you fell into my life Danny," says Steve as he starts to bend over for Danny to fuck him.

 

"Danny, please," says Steve. Danny moves over and puts his fingers into Steve's ass to open him up more.

 

"Easy there big guy. I know that this is hard for you but let me take care of you," says Danny.


	2. Life is ......new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and more story.

Danny continued his assault on Steve’s hole with his fingers until he heard Steve scream again and again. “Babe?” asked Danno.

 

“PLEASE MAKE ME CUM,” yells Steve. Danny listens to his alpha and thrusts until he is on the verge of his own release. Danny looked into Steve's eyes and saw peace and love staring back at him.

 

"I love you, Steve," says Danny. 

 

"Thank you Danny. It means a lot to me that you feel that way already. I love you too," says Steve. Danny pulls out of Steve. Steve kneels in front of him to present his cock for relief of the pressure that has been building up for the last 20 minutes. Steve licked himself off of Danny's long and wide cock.

 

"I think that is a start to a very beautiful and nutty relationship. Thank you Steve," says Danny as Steve started to take Danny's cock. Danny was having a hard time focusing on his breathing while Steve took Danny all the way into his mouth. Danny thrusted as fast he could while Steve was playing with Danny's ass. Danny screamed as Steve entered his fingers into Danny's ass.

 

 

 

 

"Cum for me," says Steve. A minute after Steve giving his permission to Danny, the jersey native had the two of them covered in cum.

 

"Lick it off," says Steve.

 

"You asked for it though," says Danny as he goes to work on Steve's gorgeous body that laid in front of him. Danny started with the balls and worked his way to the top of the cock and back down multiple times until Danny could feel Steve moving too much under him. He shifts tactics and flips Steve over onto his stomach and licks the swollen and puckered hole. Steve lifts up from the bed but couldn't relieve himself due to Danny's weight on his back.

 

"Let me cum!!!" yells Steve as Danny focuses on the opening that was in front of him with his tongue.

 

 

 

Danny moves up to the bite mark on Steve's neck and marks him hard enough to draw blood this time. Steve feels the shift in Danny's weight towards the top of his body and manages to get his legs up and over Danny's neck to get him on his back. Danny could feel the shift and moved his body from the hit of the legs. Steve groans as Danny moves into the front of his alpha with his cock. "Steve, look at me," says Danny.

 

"Yes lover," says Steve.

 

"Take my cock," says Danny.

 

"Then take mine again, please," says Steve.

 

"I will not until you have made me cum again from your mouth," says Danny. Steve took that to heart and moved ever so faster.

 

"Steve!!!!" yells Danny as he bucks up into Steve's mouth even further that what he already was.

 

"SEALS, go figure they would be good at blow jobs," says Danny. Steve just starred Danny down with that line.

 

"My turn?" asked Steve.

 

"Yes my alpha," says Danny.

 

 

Danny moved to cover Steve's face with his ass and balls. Steve looked at Danny and noticed that their minds where working as one. 'Holy....Shit,' says Danny and Steve in one single voice. They looked at each other and realised that this was the best thing that they ever did. Steve put his hand on to his cock just as Danny slapped it away. 'WHY?!' yells Steve.

 

'MY COCK, you cocky bastard,' thinks Danny.

 

"Let me....oh god...not again!" yells Danny. Danny could feel his body produce slick in mass quantities with each thrust of the knot that Steve was giving him. Steve could feel the pressure building in his cock as Danny’s body was in the drivers seat. Danny could feel the warmth filling him up each time Steve thrusted into his swollen hole.

 

‘Love you, Williams,’ thinks Steve.

 

‘Bite me, fuck me, and mate me,’ whispers Danny.

 

 

 

Steve looked at Danny and knew what he meant. “Cum for me, lover,” says Steve. Danny only needed one pump of his cock to covers Steve’s hand with cum and slick. Steve licks it and puts his hand back into Danny’s hole with his cock to get both sets of smell. ‘Lick it!’ thinks Steve. Danny does as he is told. Steve felt a jolt run through his body and settled into his cock.


End file.
